


Более одинокая вариация тебя / A lonelier version of you

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэм не может удержаться. Он гуглит себя. Он совсем не готов к тому, что он там находит.Отсутствующая сцена 14.13. Lebanon.





	Более одинокая вариация тебя / A lonelier version of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a lonelier version of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033440) by [hollyhobbit101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101). 



> Название взято из песни Rat-A-Tat от Fall Out Boy  
> https://youtu.be/MC8nDOXzMYw

Сэм не может удержаться. Он гуглит себя; это глупо, и он понимает, что ему не надо бы наполнять жизнью этого - Другого Сэма, но искушение слишком велико. Так что...

Сначала ссылок с его именем не так и много. Просто какой-то успешный юрист, владелец собственной юридической фирмы, иногда выступает в сети с мотивационными роликами о ЗОЖ и капусте. Всё нормально. Как-то это нелепо, конечно (и Сэм знает, что Дин не раз напомнит ему об этом), но нормально. Он носит очки. И дурацкие профессорские джемпера, с которых, кстати, ему не надо отстирывать кровь. 

Он шарится по сети ещё минут пять, везде одно и то же. Уже собирается бросить поиски, и вдруг взгляд зацепляется за заголовок. Дата - 2016 год, и он гласит: "Брат Самой Разыскиваемой ФБР Персоны рассказывает". Сэм смотрит секунду, затем кликает по ссылке.

"Серийный убийца Дин Винчестер возглавил список Самых Разыскиваемых ФБР Персон, начиная с серии убийств в Сент-Луисе, Миссури, в 2005 году" - говорится в статье. "На протяжении многих лет его брат, Сэм Винчестер, отказывался давать комментарии по этому вопросу, несмотря на свой статус весьма публичной фигуры и одной из восходящих звезд в области права. До сегодняшнего дня".

Сэм закатывает глаза, читая эти пафосные журнализмы. Он почти готов бросить чтение и вернуться к реальной работе, которую ему надо бы сделать. Но... Он вздыхает. Он частенько думал о том, какова была бы его жизнь, если бы он просто остался в Стэнфорде. Может, стоит это узнать, наконец.

"Последнее известное убийство, совершенное его братом - это обезглавливание в Палм-Спрингс. После него журналистам наконец-то удалось взять интервью у мистера Винчестера, живущего в настоящий момент в Калифорнии". 

Дальше есть видео, демонстрирующее Другого Сэма в очках и дурацкой водолазке, в окружении журналистов. Сэм осторожно изучает его лицо - этот тип, возможно, выглядит как он, но есть в нём нечто такое, что Сэм не совсем способен расшифровать. Лицо его чересчур закрытое и тщательно контролируемое, он будто запечатан, слишком, чтобы действительно быть _им_. 

Через секунду видео загружено, и Сэм чуть не подпрыгивает, когда резкие щелчки затворов камер и крики репортеров внезапно вылетают из динамиков его ноута. Он вздрагивает и торопливо приглушает звук, оглядываясь, чтобы удостовериться, что никто это не услышал. Никого нет, ничьи шаги не приближаются к нему, и Сэм возвращается к просмотру.

"Мистер Винчестер, что вы можете рассказать нам о своем брате?" - кричит один из репортеров.

"У вас вообще есть какие-либо контакты с вашим братом?" - спрашивает другой, суя микрофон ему прямо в лицо.

Другой Сэм сохраняет каменное выражение на своей физиономии; разглядывая происходящее вокруг, он выглядит почти скучающим. Наконец, он вздыхает с раздражением. "Я не имел никаких контактов с моей семьёй с тех пор, как я уехал в колледж пятнадцать лет назад, - мрачно говорит он. - Я ничего не знаю о местонахождении моего брата, также я не намерен никого их них разыскивать". Он отворачивается, но тут другой репортер выскакивает прямо перед ним.

"Мистер Винчестер, что бы вы сказали своему брату, если бы увидели его завтра?" 

На лице другого Сэма мелькает болезненное выражение, потом его холодная маска возвращается обратно. "Мне нечего сказать Дину. Уже нечего",- говорит он и отворачивается. Теперь журналисты отпускают его. Сердце Сэма немного щемит сейчас от жалости к парню - к другому себе - потому что он слишком хорошо знает и понимает его, понимает, когда он лжёт - а сейчас это была именно ложь. Он вздыхает тяжело и собирается закрыть видео, но внезапно замечает, как его двойник берет под руку высокую блондинку, и они уходят. Это лишь доли секунды, и камера показывает её со спины, но сердце Сэма делает кульбит и замирает, когда он видит это. Нет. Не может быть.

Отчаянно прокручивая статью на экране, Сэм ищет хоть каких-нибудь упоминаний о личной жизни другого себя. И наконец, наталкивается на фото. Оно подтверждает его подозрения. Фотография явно сделана несколько лет назад. У Другого Сэма там не такой холодный взгляд, как у парня на видео, улыбка его выглядит вполне искренней. Он стоит возле большого здания, над дверьми которого красуется "WINCHESTER AND CO", в одной руке у него бокал с шампанским, другой он обнимает женщину из видео.

Подпись под фото гласит: "Сэмюэль Винчестер на открытии своей юридической фирмы, вместе со своей женой, Джессикой Мур-Винчестер".

Сэм судорожно выдыхает и не может вдохнуть снова. Он смотрит на слова под фото. " _Со своей женой, Джессикой Мур-Винчестер_ ". В этом мире, где Сэм - адвокат, а Дина называют серийным убийцей, у него есть _жена_. Она не умерла в колледже, она жива, на самом деле жива, и она _его жена_.

Ладно. Строго говоря, она не настоящая; и Джессика, и Другой Сэм, и даже эта клятая статья - не реальны, ещё нет - всего лишь фантомы, порождённые изменённым миром. Но - чем дольше они остаются в нём, чем дольше Джон остаётся с ними - тем ближе они к тому, чтобы фантомное стало их реальностью. И Сэм не знает до конца, что он чувствует, поняв это.

Ему любопытно - а как всё произошло бы, если Джон останется, и они останутся в этом мире? Они просто тихо исчезнут, а те, другие, займут их место? Или это он, Сэм, проснётся однажды утром в доме с белым заборчиком вокруг газона, с Джессикой рядом, с лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке вчерашней газетой? Какая-то часть его так жаждет этого, так хочет вести нормальную жизнь, забыть о тварях; после всех прошедших лет она всё еще мечтает о таком, несбыточном. И всё это так странно, потому что у Сэма, наконец, есть шанс воплотить эту мечту; и пусть даже он знает, насколько это будет неправильно, желание дать этому стать реальностью почти искушает его.

И тут он слышит голос Дина, зовущего его, и осознаёт, что в действительности выбора у него нет. С того дня, как Джессика погибла, он мечтал, чтобы она вновь была жива. Но, если он получит её - он потеряет Дина. И Мэри тоже, и Джона. Оно того не стоит. И потом, он не хочет быть тем Сэмом, которого видел на видео, тем одиноким и холодным Сэмом. Стань он этим Другим Сэмом - это будет жизнь, полная лжи, а Сэм больше не может сделать этого с собой. И что важнее - он не может сделать этого с Дином.

Потому Сэм закрывает статью, выключает ноут и идёт искать Дина. Они ведь семья, и это важнее всего другого в любом мире.


End file.
